The Golden Strings
by Dragoink
Summary: It was custom that once a sorcerer discovers the power of the wizard in him, he has to attend a proper wizarding school for formal training.Li Syaoran saw his Golden Strings at ten. And it makes it reason enough to go to Hogwarts to keep an eye on Potter.
1. Prologue

**The Golden Strings**

_-Dragoink_

Disclaimer: I do not own either Harry Potter or Card Captor Sakura. They are owned by J.K. Rowling and CLAMP respectively.\

**Beta:** Michiko-Sakura (Thank you!)

**Prologue**

The wind swept past the pitch as everything was dead silent. The boy looked around him as he took in the surroundings. It was a vast ground which had what appeared to be stands on the edges surrounding the pitch. He turned around to look at where he was. It was a place where he had never been before. He saw that one of the stands was red, another green, one more yellow and another was blue. He also noticed three hoops on the far ends of the grounds. He did not know what to make of these colours but somehow knew they were important. Though, that feeling was telling him everything was important.

He suddenly felt the presence of a couple of people around him. Funny, he did not see them around him when he had turned to observe the surroundings. Neither did he see them coming to him. He took in the appearance of the strangers around him. On one side of him, to the left, was a freckled boy with fiery red hair. He was quite tall for an eleven year old and his face held a grim expression which didn't suit his boyish face. On the other side of him was a brown, bushy haired girl who had a determined look on her face. She saw him looking at her and flashed a reassuring smile.

_Why is she smiling at me? I don't even know her!_

He ripped his eyes off the girl and observed around him. He saw that he was wrong in his assumption that only two people were with him in this field. There was another girl who had light brown hair, almost bordering on gold, who was carrying a pink staff in her hand. The staff was topped with a golden star that occasionally caught the moonlight. Her face was expressionless; though when he concentrated, he could see the resolve flash in her eyes. She stood away from the trio, diagonally to the right, and was flanked by a mane-less lion and a man who appeared to be dressed completely in white. A sudden _thwump!_ made him whip his head to the left where he saw a brown haired boy who had a sword, a blade that was decorated with intricate designs, which the moon made bright now and then. The noise, he realized, was due to the boy sticking his fancy sword into the grass.

'_Hello Harry, dear. Ready to die?'_

He turned his head to the front as he felt the people around him stiffen. He saw a man dressed in black robes. His face was stark white and he was bald. His nose was only two slits on his face. The man in front of him advanced towards him and Harry dipped his own hands into his clothes, which he noticed surprisingly, were black robes with a loosely tied tie around his collar. He took out the only thing that was in his robes and found out that it was a –

"-a stick? What's this doing in my robes? How can I protect myself from this man with _a stick_?" grumbled Harry. He then saw other men in black appearing behind the man who had arrived earlier. They were endless and they seemed to stretch throughout the clearing. His companions moved away from him as they got engaged with the new visitors.

'_Ah! Alone at last. We have been waiting for this for so long, haven't we, boy? So long, these fifteen years have been… But I should tell you that I do not intend to let you slip through my fingers again!'_

One part of him was demanding him to take that stick from his robes, point it at the man and then say something along the lines of _Expelliarmus!_ But the logical part of him however was adamant that it was merely a _stick_ and it sounded and looked ludicrous when someone watches him waving a stick in the air.

His body, however, did not seem to listen to his brain and it took the stick from within his robes and shouted, "_Expelliarmus_" on the top of his voice. He heard the other man say, in a low, almost hissing tone, "_Avada Kedavra_"

Red light met green in the middle of the clearing. As Harry clutched his wand-_his wand? Seems to do it no justice calling it a stick_- with all his might and was desperate not to break the connection.

'_Why?_' his brain was asking. He didn't know. He was just going along with the flow…

Suddenly, there was a bright blue light beside him and Harry felt the connection between the green and the red lights slack a little. And it was not because of him. He looked incredulously at the other man who he was currently battling and saw that the snake-faced man's wrist was surrounded by a string of blue light which, when traced, went back to the person beside him. He now turned to observe the person – boy- beside him. What he saw made him almost lose his grip as well.

The boy looked almost exactly like himself, except he did not bear any scar on his forehead. The blue strings which covered his enemy's hand where being manipulated deftly by the boy's fingers. Then he snapped his fingers once and the blue strings left the fingers of his look-alike and wrapped themselves onto his adversary. He snapped his fingers again and the scenario around the two changed. They were now sitting in the swings of a park, in broad daylight, where there was a big blue penguin with a crown in the middle which acted like a slide. The boy then turned towards himself and Harry noticed that the boy had eyes and hair the shade of midnight blue. Harry looked warily at him.

"_Dear, dear, Harry. You've seen so much already! Don't worry about it, little one. You'll know everything about it in due time. Now, I greatly apologize for what I'm to do. But you must not know all this if you were to go on as per the Grand Prophecy"_

Harry became more and more confused by the second. The boy continued his little speech.

"_Now, you see, I need to know whether I've chosen rightly. Tell me Harry, if I were to ask you whether you'd do anything within your power to help those you set your mind to?"_

Harry's mind wandered to his few, yet good friends, he had in school. Though Dudley had made it an unspoken rule that anyone who associated with Harry will be subjected to punishment dished out by him, two boys had become his friends. Actually, Harry had been protected by the two of them; twins named Gilbert and Garret Dagger, when Dudley had taken it upon himself to make his lunch time hell, just because _he was bored._

That day, which had been three years ago, had made the twins an official target for Dudley's _games_. Though Harry was his personal play-toy, the Daggers had been the target when Harry did not comply with some of the requests – _orders – _that Dudley gave him at school. They were used for black mail for some time but after Harry had started to comply to his demands easily, Dudley had gotten bored with him. After a few months of slavery under his cousin, Dudley _released _him from bondage and did not bother with him much.

After the first few years of being scared of his cousin, Harry had slowly started to ignore his cousin's antics and surprised Dudley by standing up to him in school. During these years, Harry and the Daggers had gotten on swimmingly and he could also tell Gilbert and Garret apart which was quite a feat for anyone knowing the boys who were identical in everything. With his friendship with them came confidence, happiness, fun and a protective feeling towards the brown-haired twins.

However, the twins had moved to Bulgaria and had promised to write to him frequently. But, knowing the Dursleys, every form of happiness to the messy, black haired boy was a strict no-no. He did not have any hope that he would read any letters for them.

He would do anything to have them here.

He asked himself the question his-look-alike-without-the-scar was trying to make him understand.

_Would I protect them if they were in any form of danger? Would I do __**anything **__it takes?_

"_**Yes**__"_

"_Good. I expected you'd say that. The Daggers are very good friends of yours, aren't they?"_

This jolted Harry. How did he know about his friends? He had never seen him before… Had this man -_ boy -_ been stalking him? Or maybe it was something to do with the stick-like thing which emitted light that Harry had brandished earlier at that dark cloaked man. Was that – dare he say it – magic?

"_Oh, Harry, you catch up so quickly. I wonder if it would be safe for you to see anything else. Best to return to the regulars, right?" _

The place turned into night, when clearly it had been day before, and Harry wondered what sort of a world he was in. He heard the rumble of a motorcycle and whipped his head around to see the automobile _flying_ in the air.

Then there was a flash of green light and then the world became black.

* * *

Ten year old Harry James Potter woke up sweating for no apparent reason. He calmed his racing heart, took a few deep breaths and looked around. He was in his cupboard. And he had dreamt again about the flying motorbike and the flash of green light which, when he casually informed to the Dursleys, had made them go pale. They had wasted no time in admonishing him for having "ridiculous _freakish_ fantasies".

He had had that dream plenty of times before. But none of them had woken him up so harshly.


	2. Chapter 1

**The Golden Strings**

-_ Dragoink_

**Beta: **_**Em Phantom, Michiko-Sakura**_ (Thank you for your time!)

**Chapter One**

Ten-year-old Li Syaoran went through his kata one more time before deciding to wind up that day's physical training. He laid the wooden _bokken _on the side of his room as soon as he entered it. He wiped his sweaty brow with his towel as he proceeded to take a shower. His katas were performed on the roof of his apartment complex, which usually helped him relax and unwind as he focused on the cool wind around him and the sun peeking out from the clouds in the early morning. On returning from the bathroom, he started to decide on what would be the best dress to wear today. Usually, Syaoran wouldn't give much notice as to what he wore, but, that day was special. _Very Special._

"Awww… My Syaoran's all grown up… he's going on a date with his girlfriend… ah… his first date…"

Syaoran whipped his head towards the door frame to find his cousin, Li Mei Ling, standing in all her glory and…_smirking_.

"Mei Ling! I thought you were going to spend the day at Daidouji's house. You said that you'd return only in the afternoon." said Syaoran, annoyed.

"That was _before _you asked Sakura out on a date with you!" she retorted. "And there is no way I am not seeing you off on your first date!"

Syaoran sighed. "It's just a date, Mei Ling. It's not the first day I started using magic… Why are you so excited?"

"_Just _a date? _Just? _How can you say that? It is an important part of your life! How _could _you?" she proclaimed dramatically.

Syaoran tuned his cousin out, exasperated. He picked out a green shirt and a pair of pants. He shoved his cousin out, albeit gently, muttering about privacy.

He got dressed quickly, though it never took him more than two minutes to get ready usually. Today though, he had to check if his appearance was presentable enough. He froze in front of the mirror.

'_What am I doing? Getting nervous? No way. I am __**not **__getting nervous over going on a date with clumsy, cute, lovable Sakura. Wow, who knew falling in love would make __**me **__stand in front of the mirror checking how I look?'_

"It's alright, Syaoran. You look handsome. You don't need to check so long in front the mirror," Mei Ling said, still smirking, as she poked her head around the door.

Syaoran's face went red as he realized that Mei Ling had walked in on him thinking about the changes he had undergone simply days after Sakura had proclaimed her liking for him. He ignored her and brushed his hair one more time before taking his wallet and going towards the door of his room. Just as he opened the door, the telephone in the hall rang. Syaoran saw as Mei Ling went in the opposite direction towards the kitchen, sighed and went to pick up the phone.

"Moshi Moshi. Li residence," he said, waiting for the other person to answer.

"_Ah, Xiao Lang. It's Yelan speaking."_

Syaoran's eyes widened. Why was his mother calling him now? He wasn't supposed to return to Hong Kong until next week…

"_Xiao Lang, are you there?"_

"Yes, mother," he replied in Mandarin. "Why the sudden call?"

"_Your flight for the next week has been cancelled…"_

Syaoran felt his heart soar. An extension to his visit meant more time with Sakura. But…

"_It has been rescheduled to tomorrow."_

His heart plummeted and simply _died_. "To- tomorrow?" he sputtered. "But, why? The normal school in Hong Kong starts only after two months. Training can carry on until then…" Even this surprised Syaoran. Normally, he would have not questioned the decisions of the Li Clan, especially his mother, but his desire to spend time with the female Card Captor made him get rebellious.

"_You will not question my decision, Xiao Lang. You have duties here as the future leader of the Li Clan, which as you know is one of the most influential and the most powerful clans of the world. Now, listen. I need to see if you have acquired the needed level of power in a test which scheduled next week. So, you have to return as soon as possible."_

"Yes, mother," replied Syaoran, dejected.

"_Don't worry, Xiao Lang," said his mother, her voice soft. "Sakura is quite a girl. She won't forget you."_

Syaoran _knew _his mother was grinning at the other end. "Mother!" he exclaimed, promptly going red.

"_I'm sorry Xiao Lang, but this needs to be done…"_

"Yes, mother. I understand."

After a short conversation on how well the trip to Japan was for him, Syaoran kept the earpiece on its holder. He went to the kitchen for his breakfast and informed Mei Ling regarding the change in the traveling plans. Mei Ling looked alarmed at first but relaxed a little afterward. Both hurried through breakfast after Mei Ling pointed out that Syaoran was a little late to his date. After a few minutes, Syaoran thanked her for the meal, rushed out of the apartment and ran to the meeting place, Penguin Park.

Syaoran saw Sakura waiting for him at the swings of Penguin Park. He hurried up to her and asked her if she had been waiting for long. She assured him in the negative and they were on their way after Syaoran apologized for being late on their first date. Sakura, for her part, didn't mind much.

The day was glorious with not a cloud in the sky. As they walked to their destination, they idly chatted about what Syaoran had been doing for the few months he had gone to Hong Kong. He explained that most of his time had been spent doing training that he had missed while in Japan. He informed her that he had to train a lot to hone his powers, his body and his mind in order to take over the clan leader duties when he became twenty. Talking about it made him remember what his mother said before he left and as he came to the realization that maybe he might not be able to see Sakura anymore. But in order to placate himself, he thought that maybe he can convince his mother to let him visit her often, say once in few months.

"I believe that you will do your best in everything you try, Syaoran-kun!" was Sakura's warm encouragement. These words made one of those rare smiles creep onto Syaoran's lips. He had already forgotten about his conversation with his mother that morning. He would think about that later, he decided. For now, he would simply enjoy his time with the female Card Captor beside him.

They had decided that their first date would be in the amusement park that they had visited, simply a few days before, when they had to catch the Void. This decision was also largely based on the fact that they had expressed their feelings for each other in the same place.

"So," started Syaoran, "how did you get past your brother-wall again?"

Sakura giggled. "I told him who I was going with and he blew his top, obviously. I quietly slipped out before he could see me and Yukito-san calmed him down. I also thought I saw Yukito-san making subtle gestures to leave Nii-chan for him to calm…"

"And are you sure that Daidouji-san didn't snoop around in order to tape her sweet Sakura-chan's First Date?"

This made Sakura cock her head to the side in confusion with a small "Hoe?" Syaoran felt he could melt with that cute expression.

'Actually, It _would _make sense that Sakura doesn't exactly notice,' he thought. 'Well, even if she is around here, we'll see her pretty soon…' Sakura giggled as she saw one of the little bunny mascots at the park entrance.

They entered the park with minds made up. They were going to enjoy themselves.

And they did. The first half of the date went without a hassle and Syaoran bought Sakura's and his treats and they enjoyed every ride. That is, until they came to the one ride Syaoran detested.

The roller coaster. The _giant _roller coaster.

Syaoran point-blank refused to go on it. Sakura agreed to it too. But as they walked away from the ride, Syaoran noticed Sakura's subtle longing glances at the tracks. He sighed inaudibly as he realized that Sakura would be unhappy if she, coming all the way here, did not try her favorite of all rides.

"Let's go on the roller coaster," said Syaoran. Sakura looked at him in surprise.

"But, you didn't want to… Don't do it because of me…"

"I'm not. I figured that if I can't get over this simple fear, I can't overcome other stuff and become clan leader, right?"

Sakura's face showed both excitement and worry. Syaoran ran his hand through his hair and sighed.

"Come on… let's go." They walked to the line. It was short and their turn on the ride soon arrived. The ride went very smoothly. After it was finished, Syaoran _only _staggered slightly as he got off the train. Sakura was on his side immediately, supporting him and apologizing for forcing him to join her for the ride.

"You didn't force me, Sakura," he said finally, as he advanced from the groans he was able to produce few minutes ago. "I came out of my own volition. You did _not _force me."

A small shuffle in the bushes nearby and a voice which went "KAWAII!" sent Syaoran groaning again. Syaoran waved his hand towards the bushes and Tomoyo and Mei Ling came jumping from the bush which suddenly caught fire. Sakura's eyes widened and she quickly took out her water bottle and poured it on the small fire. She looked at girls who had just arrived and she frowned. They didn't seem fazed at all.

Syaoran looked up from his slump and said "Um… Sakura. You're pouring out all the water we just bought…"

Sakura was startled at this revelation and she capped the bottle again while smiling sheepishly. "Well, I had to put out the fire…"

The three of them looked at her puzzled. "Fire? What fire?" asked Mei Ling, looking confused.

Sakura helplessly pointed at the bush. "The fire which caused you guys to jump out of the bushes in which you were in…" she trailed off.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Sakura-chan. But something strange did happen to us… We didn't actually want to jump out of the bushes, did we, Li-san?"

"Actually, when you think about it that way…" started Mei Ling.

"But, there wasn't anything…" said Syaoran, as he stood up. He furrowed his eyes in thought. "I didn't sense anything strange at all. Do you, Sakura?"

"I don't sense anything… but I did see the fire…" replied Sakura, as she opened her eyes after a few seconds. Syaoran knew she was concentrating to determine magic traces in the surrounding areas.

"You must've been imagining it," said Mei Ling, waving her hand dismissively.

"By the way, Tomoyo-chan, Mei Ling-chan! What _are _you guys doing here?" asked Sakura.

"We were enjoying our time here in the park. And we were, er, studying plant life! Why, can't we come?" asked Mei Ling, in her usual proud manner, trying to cover up her mistake.

"I never said -" started Sakura.

"Well, we were going, weren't we, Daidouji-san?" Mei Ling asked the girl whose camera was currently taping Sakura's surprised face and Syaoran's scowling one.

"Ohohoho! Yes, we were Li-san! Don't worry, Li-kun. Sakura-chan's all yours now!" said Tomoyo, with a sweet smile on her face.

Tomoyo's words made Syaoran turn deep red and his scowl grew. The two girls scurried away and left Sakura alone with her boy-friend.

"I wonder what that was all about…" murmured Sakura as Syaoran shook his head at the obliviousness of his girl-friend. The two put this encounter in the back of their minds and went on the other rides.

The last ride of the day was the Giant Wheel, which they had kept aside the entire day as they wanted to see Tomoeda at night. The line was quite long and as they waited, Sakura told Syaoran about how school was during his absence. Her brother Touya, for one, she said, was relieved of his departure. Syaoran laughed remarking that he and Touya never did get along. Sakura, on the other hand was worried that her brother might never accept Syaoran. Just before they entered their car, Syaoran said, "I have something important to tell you, Sakura…" and left it at that. Sakura looked at him curiously but Syaoran ignored it as he walked forward, gesturing for Sakura to accompany him.

The two entered their car on the ride and watched the scenery in silence as they looked in awe at the lights of city from above. The quiet lasted until the car reached the highest position. Sakura, who, till now, had kept her hands pressed against the glass, sat down beside Syaoran, placing her hand on top of his. This caused him to turn and look at her.

"So," she began, "you wanted to say something…"

He looked at her in the eyes and as amber pools met emerald green, each seeming to get lost in the other. "I'm going back to Hong Kong tomorrow."

The words didn't register in Sakura's mind for a few seconds and when it did, it caused her to snap from her daze caused by looking at Syaoran's eyes and her eyes widened.

"To-tomorrow?" she enquired weakly.

Syaoran's eyes became downcast. "I'm sorry. I have to go… I have duties there…"

When Sakura did not respond, Syaoran continued, "I am not asking you to understand… nor am I asking you to wait for me… I don't know how much time it is going to take for me to see you again. But I can't ask you to wait for me… I can't do that to you…"

His voice lowered as he spoke which made his last part a mere whisper, but the close distance between them allowed Sakura to hear him.

Syaoran hoped that Sakura wouldn't say anything and that they could part as mere friends, for who knows how long it might take for them to meet each other again? He thought that if she didn't say anything, he could simply think that it was neither a yes nor a no and move on with his life. He didn't want to hear her rejection with evidence in her own voice. He knew that her response, if she gave any that day, would be imprinted in his mind for the years to come. If only-

"Yes."

The word jerked Syaoran from his thoughts. _"Yes?" _Was she saying that she couldn't wait for him and that she couldn't –

Sakura's eyes shone with determination, as they often did when they caught difficult Clow Cards. "I will wait for you, Syaoran-kun, however long it takes. I-I l-love you, Syaoran-kun. Nobody, not even you, can change that… Everything is going to be alright." Sakura turned bright red as she said that. She bent over to his incredulous face and kissed him on the cheek.

Syaoran blushed as he said, "I love you too, Sakura. I'm sorry I have to leave you again…"

Sakura smiled and the ride came to a stop. They got down and started walking towards the Kinomoto residence in relative silence. When they reached the doorstep, Sakura reached over and gave him a peck on the cheek again, causing both parties to turn red. She then held out her pinky and smiled at Syaoran.

"Let's make a promise. Let's love each other and always keep in touch, OK?"

Syaoran held out his pinky too and shook it with Sakura's. He bent down to their entwined fingers and sealed it with a kiss. Blood rushed to their cheeks once again. Sakura smiled brightly at him, promised to send him off at the airport the next day, and walked into her house with a skip in her step.

Syaoran watched Sakura's receding back and looked up into the sky, thanking the heavens for giving him such a wonderful gift in the form of Kinomoto Sakura.

Of course, for_ everything is going to be alright._

As the two ten-year olds proclaimed their innocent love to each other, they did not know that a great adventure awaited them in the years to come.

* * *

The car drove from the airport and made its way to its destination: a large mansion. It was only after a good fifteen minutes that the car came to a stop in front of a pair of huge iron doors. The driver got down from the car and walked towards the voice box that was installed in one of the walls supporting the doorway.

"Car 121, returning from the airport, bringing Young Master," he spoke into the contraption.

"Ah, yes," came a female voice. "Enter."

The man did not wait for anything else as he walked towards the car. He sat in it and drove the car through the now opened doors of the mansion. The pathway was quite long and either side had well-maintained gardens with beautiful, eye-catching flowers. The trees planted on either side provided shade to the people who walked in the pathway. There were also benches at regular intervals in this path, which at first sight would seem to be a local park. But this was a private place belonging to the Li family of China. The car drove on for almost a mile, until it came to a stop in the porch of a large building. A boy of ten with chocolate brown hair left the car and entered the building. He was soon followed by a girl with long black hair. The doors of the building closed behind them.

"Little Brother!" came four voices simultaneously, as soon as the boy stepped into the building.

Li Syaoran sighed as four older girls pounced on him to hug the living daylights out of him. Mei Ling's laughter could be heard beside him. He scowled some more.

"Girls," came a quiet, yet stern voice. Immediately Syaoran had some air to breath. He took a few deep breaths and opened his tightly shut eyes to see a woman with long black hair and four older girls with brown hair standing behind him.

"Mother," said Syaoran as he bowed to the current head of the Li Clan. "It's good to see you well."

"You've grown an inch in the last month again," observed Yelan. "And you've developed _them _as well." Her eyes widened a bit.

"Them?" asked Syaoran confused.

"It's not good to talk of such matters here. Go to your room, rest for a while and meet us for dinner. We shall discuss matters of importance tomorrow morning."

Syaoran bowed once again and left with his cousin to the doors. He entered the car which drove him to the Li's main family residential quarters. After bidding good-bye to Mei Ling, Syaoran, went up to his room, fell on top of the bed, gracelessly.

The room was the size of two rooms of his apartment in Japan. It had a single large bed in one corner with a bedside table. The adjacent wall had a French window with a balcony on one half and a study table against the wall which made the other half. There was a door opposite the bed which led to the bathing room. The room also had a wooden trunk which lay beside the bed. It was almost closed; the only thing obstructing the path of the lid was a _bokken _which was sticking out of the trunk. All in all, Syaoran's room was quite simple, though big.

Syaoran stared at the ceiling as he wondered what his mother had meant when she had said that he had developed something. He didn't feel any different than he usually did. He thought that he would know when he developed something, but apparently he didn't. He did not like being kept in the dark. He would know about it in the morning anyway.

He put aside that thought as he adjusted his position on the bed, placing his head on the pillow. He closed his eyes and conjured up a mental image of Sakura on the day she saw him off at the airport.

"_I'll call you and write to you. I will keep in touch, okay?" she smiled. "Everything is going to be alright!"_

Syaoran's eyes didn't open till late evening.

* * *

A week later, Syaoran walked into the vast marble hall in his ceremonial robes. The chandelier, hanging from the center of the ceiling glowed, illuminating the room which had no windows. The far end of the room held a table and chairs backed against the wall. The chair in the center was occupied by his mother, Li Yelan, current Head of the Clan. There were six chairs on either side of the chair of the Head. The Great Elders had taken up the seats immediately beside that of the Head on either side. The other ten chairs were the Elder Council.

Contrary to popular belief, the Li Clan's Elder Council had two parts: one for the magical side and the other for the non-magical side, with six members on each side. Li Yao Lin was the current Great Elder for the magical side while the non-magical side was led by Li Minzhe. This explained their positions on either side of the Clan Head.

"Li Xiao Lang," intoned Li Yelan. "We have gathered here in order to find out if you can unlock the special Sight that sorcerers are usually bestowed with."

Syaoran, who had bowed when he entered the hall, widened his eyes in surprise. Unlock the Sight? From what he had heard from his older cousins, the process was terrible and painful. And it could render you partially blind if unsuccessful. Why hadn't they told him before?

The level of magic required for Unlocking the Sight was quite high. The Sight was a gift which allowed sorcerers to see the auras of those around them. Every person had an aura which was shaped by their personality, be they magical or not.

Syaoran knew that his master must have recommended him to the council if he had thought that he was ready to take on the challenge. Syaoran vowed to not let his master and his father, who had been his teacher before his death, down.

"Rise, Li Xiao Lang, son of Li Huan." Syaoran straightened and looked at the Elder table. Li Yao Lin addressed him. "Walk towards the Clow circle, boy."

Syaoran walked forward until he came to the edge of the large Clow circle which was engraved in the stone that made up the floor.

"Summon your sword and lodge it in the ground at the edge of the circle." And he did. He stuck the sword into the edge of the circle and watched it being lodged into the surprisingly soft ground. When he tried to pull it out again, the sword did not budge. He looked at the Head table with shock in his eyes.

"Now, you use ofuda to channel your magic, do you not? Place the ofuda at the circles present in the four corners of the square on the circumference of the main circle." He removed the yellow pieces of paper from his robes and placed one of each variety: air, water, fire and lightening on the circled as told.

"Cut your finger and drip two drops of blood onto the center of the circle. Then, before ten seconds, step outside. Stay in your place outside the circle. Do not move," were his next instructions.

He cut his finger deeply on the edge of his blade and wiped the blood from the blade with the inside of the sleeve of his robes. Then he moved away from the sword and walked to the center. He removed the sleeve that was wrapped around the finger and let it drip onto the floor. He then walked towards the edge of the circle, albeit with quicker steps. He barely made to the edge that the circle began to glow. A pillar of yellow light rose from the circle and reached up to the ceiling, though it did not touch it.

Syaoran saw the pillar rise as he turned around. The pillar was like yellow coloured glass as it allowed him to see what was happening inside the circle. Yellow interspersed with green entered his vision. A closer inspection revealed that the green came from all his possessions: the sword, the ofudas and the blood, which had burst into flames. He watched as the flames started burning together making one large flame within the glass-like yellow pillar. The fire rose higher and higher and soon reached the top edge of the container. Syaoran thought it looked like green molten fire as it overflowed from the now-tilting container. The pillar tilted to his direction and the magma started to fall on him.

Li Syaoran was known for his quick reflexes. However, at this moment, all he could do was stand frozen as he watched oddly coloured magma falling on him. He did not move, not because he could not, but because he was _ordered not to. _And he could not afford to make any mistakes. He had had his share of 'I told you so' speeches in his life, thank you very much.

* * *

The molten green fire fell on the boy with such force that both magical and non-magical Lis present in the room flinched. The non-magical members of the council could not see anything, but they could feel the extent of power that the ritual was taking as the hairs on the back of their neck stood on end. They felt goose bumps on their arm as they looked on the young boy seemingly doing nothing standing in the middle of the room. He had turned around after dripping his blood in the center of the Clow circle. He stood there watching something only he and the other magic users could see. They saw as the boy watched in fascination, which slowly turned into horror as he raised his forward-seeing head upward. It was then that they felt the huge wave of power which rattled them so. The boy dropped to his knees, clutching his head, shutting his eyes closed tight. This caused the two newly inducted Elders of the non-magic part council to stand up.

"Nothing will be done. We will wait in assisting him until the boy loses consciousness," came the voice of the Head.

The two new-comers sat down almost immediately after hearing the cold voice of the mother of the child. They couldn't believe that the mother of the child was capable to leave her child who was in obvious pain without giving him aid. The older members, though, knew that if the boy were to ever take up the mantle of the Li Clan Head, he had to be harshly disciplined. It was something that the older members taught the newer members, after all.

It was only after fifteen minutes that the future leader of the Li Clan passed out unconscious on the floor. But most of the members had seen that the boy had tried to open his eyes for a moment. They all saw what colour the eyes were. And it wasn't amber.

For that one moment, Li Syaoran had eyes the colour of _gold.

* * *

_

Syaoran opened his eyes with a lot of difficulty. His eyelashes seemed to be stuck to the skin below his eyes. After a few tries, he opened his eyes but had to close them again because the world swirled in different colours. He slowly peeked under his eyelids once more. The ceiling of the rooms generally would be painted in a single colour. But somehow, the ceiling of the room in which he lay at that moment was multi-coloured.

He was brought out of his musings by a shrill, "He's awake! Xiao Lang's awake!" coming from his right. He winced at the loud tone.

'_Mei Ling' _his brain supplied to be the owner of the informer. He opened his eyes wider, ignoring the slight head ache the multi-coloured vision gave him.

"How are you feeling, Xiao Lang?" came the voice of his mother. He turned his head towards the woman who was sitting beside his bed, to his right. Both their eyes widened once they locked eyes.

Syaoran's mother was surrounded by a red smoke which snugly wrapped itself around her frame. The smoke, as opposed to normal smoke, did not move about in the air. It was present in the same area, around his mother. His mother suddenly held her hand out to him and cupped his cheek in her palm. Syaoran's eyes followed her movement and landed on her arm. He saw that the red smoke, which he knew to be his mother's aura, clung to her arm as well. The aura was like a very thick blanket around his mother and had a width which he presumed to be –

"3.5," intoned Yelan. "I have a power level of 3.5," Syaoran saw that she was happy at whatever she saw, because her face had the smile which he hadn't seen in a long time.

"Mother, I am feeling fine… although, I am able to see your aura… and the aura of all those who were here which had seeped into the ceiling if what I understand is correct," said Syaoran. He felt a feeling of joy and satisfaction fill his heart. If what he understood was correct, he had succeeded.

"Yes. You have gained the Sight. Well done, Li Xiao Lang. You have made me proud." Syaoran was ecstatic when he heard those words escape his mother's lips. His mother then bent down and wrapped her arms around him, placing her head near his heart. She then stood up and said, her voice as prim as always, although there was happiness in her eyes, "Your sisters have no doubt heard the news and are waiting outside the door. Mei Ling will probably be back too. I'll send Xian Ti along to help you deactivate the Sight." She smiled once more and left, leaving Syaoran wonder when it was he had seen her smile that much.

It was when he had gotten the Li Clan's honourable sword.

* * *

_09th July 1991_

_Hong Kong_

_Dear Sakura,_

_It has been almost two weeks since we last spoke to each other over the phone. How are you? How is Daidouji-san? Mei Ling and I are fine here. She wanted to write you a separate letter and, well, you'll get that too. Tell everyone I said hi._

_My training's going on pretty well. Menzhi-sensei has been saying that I should take part in the Li martial arts and sword tournament which is taking place in two weeks; all my training is going to be concentrated on that now… I wish someone had the Sword Card, it would make all other sword masters seem like amateurs. If I can only beat it…_

_Tell the stuffed animal and Yue to continue to train you in harnessing your magic. Yue would, probably. The stuffed animal, I'm not so sure. He's more intent on filling his own stomach than anything else… He'll be angry when he reads this (which he is probably doing over your shoulder)._

_I can recommend a few books that you can read in order to have a good grasp of the history of this magic of the sorcerers. You can ask that not-so-stupid reincarnation of Clow to help you increase your power too. He has his responsibility anyway and can't go gallivanting across London. Get Fight to fight against you and increase your martial arts skills. Sword fighting ain't a must, I'll probably teach the basics to you when we meet next (which I'm not sure when exactly, but I'll tell you if I ever get the chance)._

_How is school going on? I have holidays for now in the school in China so I thought why not send a letter when we only keep talking on the phone? Hence this._

_Did I tell you? I acquired the Sight that sorcerers have. There was this ritual that I had to go through and it was all fine and dandy except that I had to wake up all sore around the eyes. This Sight ritual, I won't recommend to you yet, since this needs the control and maintenance of power which I don't think you have. I'm not demeaning you, or anything; I'm just asking you to give it time. It would surely take you at least two or three years to get your power ready enough for the Sight ritual. Yue'd tell you all about it if you ask him. I had to train the control for almost two and a half years for making myself ready for this. Since you'd discovered your powers late, it'd take some time to condition your body to the proper level._

_I'd give anything to see you again, but I'm afraid I won't be able to make it for a few months. Stay in touch anyway, okay?_

_Love,_

_Syaoran._

_P.S.: My sisters want to say hi. And say that you are "SOOOOOO CUTE!" with hearts and flowers thrown in for a good measure. I agree (no hearts and flowers in mine, mind)._

Sakura read the letter with a huge smile on her face. She looked over her shoulder to see Kero ranting about 'Chinese Gaki's after he had read the letter over her shoulder. This was the first letter she got from Syaoran after he left almost a month ago. She felt that the Syaoran she had first met was different, somehow, from the Syaoran who had written this letter, yet somehow it was no one but Syaoran who had written this letter. Syaoran, when they had first met, seemed cold, indifferent and somehow angry. He was driven by the purpose of taking the Clow Cards from her and nothing else.

But as time went on, he started to change. He opened up slightly and the hole in his hidden personality became obvious to her. However, the others didn't seem to notice. People usually called her an airhead and a happy-go-lucky without a care in the world. But she did do her observations. She read people, even though it was a difficult task. It was not second nature to her, rather something she noticed quite suddenly. Then when she continues to observe that person, she could pick out the differences in the behavior.

Sakura was happy that her number one person was Syaoran, to whom she was number one. She was happy that Syaoran decided to open up to her. His letters seemed more carefree than his conversations. Maybe he was better in writing out his thoughts than speaking them out in words?

He was concerned about her well-being, asking her about her personal and magical life. He wanted her to get better, get stronger and he also helped her do it.

Because he loved her.

And Sakura knew that.

She took up the phone and called Tsukishiro Yukito's cell phone.

"Yukito-san? I want to talk to Yue. Can you come over?"

She paused for a moment and then giggled.

"Sure, Yukito-san. I'll make the noodles."

An hour later, when Yukito came to the Kinomoto residence, he went to Sakura's bedroom, ate the noodles placed in the box on the table. He transformed into Yue not long afterwards.

"Say, Yue-san, what is this Sight ritual...?" asked Sakura.

* * *

Syaoran woke up on the day of his birthday feeling excited. Today was the day that he was going to show his mother that he could control the Sight. The usage of the Sight, he knew, was quite the magic-requiring skill that it took him almost three weeks to control the Sight. During the first few days, it had left him quite exhausted. These last few days, he was able to make his eyesight turn magical and normal almost as causal as a stroll in the park. Xian Ti, his master had such a level of mastery that he could change his form of eye-sight from one to another with blinding speed. Syaoran still had a few seconds delay in the de-activation, which, his master insisted would be perfected with practice.

He performed the morning rituals of brushing and changing with vigor. As he walked to the dining room, the servants in the house greeted him and wished him many returns of that day. He politely nodded his head in thanks.

Breakfast was quite peaceful with very little conversation. It was only by afternoon was he summoned to the Li council room in order to decide his future and his skills.

"Li Xiao Lang, we have gathered in order to decide your future training and in order to see your mastery of the Sight magic that you acquired in this very room weeks prior. What do you want to do first, Xiao Lang?" asked Yelan, after he had greeted the Elder Council.

"I would like to show my Sight mastery, my Lady," said Syaoran, bowing.

"Very well," said she. "Activate it."

He concentrated on sending a measured amount of power to his eyes. The room turned into a swirl of colours, one colour not having a width of more than a few inches.

"What do you want me to do, my Lady?" he asked.

"Tell me, Xiao Lang, the names of the makers of the object which is going to be placed in this room before you. I assure you that the makers are in this room presently."

Syaoran looked at the vase that the servants had now placed in a pedestal before him. There were several colours swirling about in his sight. Was that Teal? Pink? Or Maroon? Syaoran's head was slightly swimming. He had only practiced his Sight on seeing people's auras before. He hadn't tried it on objects yet. He thought he could very well give it a go. Maybe some of the exercise that he did for his eyes during his training might help him?

He closed his eyes as he remembered what Xian Ti told him.

"_Remember, inanimate objects have utmost two auras seeped in them: the aura of the maker and that of the owner, which needn't necessarily be the same person, as you know." he had said. "The amount of the aura on the object depends on how much time each person had had it with them. Essentially, items that were just bought have more of the aura of the maker than that of the owner._

"_Now, if there are many makers for an object, then you must have to concentrate. Look at the multiple auras closely until you see them as threads. Then you can distinguish them with their colours."_

Syaoran did just that. He opened his eyes to see the mesh of colours. Though slowly, the mesh became distinguished as threads, it felt like hours once he'd learned the colours making up the multiple aura mix. But it took nearly fifteen minutes for him to complete the task. When he told them the answer he had arrived at, the room's occupants did not show any reaction. Syaoran waited with bated breath.

"You have done well, Li Xiao Lang, and you are the third fastest to complete this particular task. Well done," said Yelan. The rest of the council nodded.

"Although," she continued, "I hope you continue to practice and put your abilities to good use."

"Yes, I will, my Lady," he said as he turned off the Sight and bowed low. The object, a vase, was removed and in its place a wide bowl of water was placed. Syaoran was confused at the change but did not comment.

"Now, Xiao Lang, you have to use your Sight again. Look into the water at your reflection and tell me of what you see in your aura." commanded Li Yao Lin.

He walked a few steps, activated the Sight and looked into the water bowl. His reflection on the still water surface was surrounded by a green layer of light which was almost 4 inches thick. He stared as he saw some strings seemingly made of gold entwined within his aura. His eyes widened in confusion. He had never heard of such a phenomenon occurring. He looked at the council asking for an explanation. Is that a disease? Was it something wrong in his body that was showing in his aura?

"Xiao Lang," He snapped his attention towards Li Mei Xie, one of the magical council members. "Do you see golden coloured threads in your aura, boy?"

Li Mei Xie was, as her name denoted, a very beautiful lady and she was Syaoran's aunt on his mother's side. She was well versed in many kinds of magic but specialized in aura manipulation techniques in a fight. She was a kind lady, usually, but was strict in her teaching. Li Xian Ti was her son, his oldest cousin and Mei Ling's elder brother.

"Yes," he said, answering her question. "Is there something wrong about it?"

Then the conversation with his mother as soon as he returned from Japan came back to him.

**xXx**

"_Mother," said Syaoran as he bowed to the current head of the Li Clan. "It's good to see you well"_

"_You've grown an inch in the last month again." said Yelan. "And you've developed __**them **__as well" Her eyes widened a bit._

"_Them?" asked Syaoran confused._

"_It's not good to talk of such matters here. Go to your room, rest for a while and meet us for dinner. We shall discuss matters of importance tomorrow morning."_

**xXx**

'_If Mother had seen these golden threads in my aura and not do something about it…' he thought, 'then this isn't such a grave development. This maybe why they rushed my Sight ritual and training when it was scheduled around next month or so… So, either this must be something rare or this must be something that I have to see for myself to strengthen…'_

"Or it might be both" said Yelan, reading his mind. "Ah, what a clever little boy we have here… He made out the implications by himself. Good."

"Now, these golden threads are the indications to your possessing of the magic of the wizards. Wizards are humans whose magic are weaker than that of the sorcerers. But, like in the case of the sorcerer, wizards also require proper training in wielding of their magic in order to use it effectively. But the only difference is that wizard magic is weaker than that of the sorcerers and hence can be used to do menial tasks like washing a dish or bringing something within four feet of you to your hand," explained Li Mei Xei.

Syaoran pondered on her words. If wizard's magic is weaker than the sorcerer magic, does that mean that the fact that he has it make him weaker than the average sorcerer? Would that mean he is no longer capable of holding the title of Future Leader? No, he reasoned. The reaction of the council does not indicate to that. If it were something weak to possess, the council and the present Leader would have thrown a fit. But, he wondered, would the possessing of wizard magic in addition to sorcerer magic result in different results? Maybe, it would be beneficial rather than be a disadvantage. Maybe…

"But…" Mei Xei continued and brought him out of his musings. "…in the case of a sorcerer possessing wizard powers, which is rare but not unheard of, the wizarding power and the sorcerer magic tends to clash at each other when one is used. In your case, Xiao Lang, the sorcerer power has been trained ever since you were born and can rarely go haywire. But your wizarding magic is quite difficult to reign in since the power is quite recently born. Do you see that the golden strings are rather thin and are of very small amount when compared to your sorcerer aura?"

Syaoran did. The strings of gold were very sparse and they were only one or two of them in his otherwise green aura.

"Now, Clow Reed is known to have combined Eastern as well as Western magic in order to create the Clow Cards, did he not?" asked Mei Xei. On seeing Syaoran's nod, she continued, "The culture of the Wizards flourishes in the West than in the East, where we sorcerers in our few numbers rule. The Li Council wants you to go to the West to a school which teaches Witchcraft and Wizardry. It is called Hogwarts. Term starts on September the first. We need you to be ready with all that you need by the week after next. Then, you will go to the school while staying there. It is a boarding school. The rest of the details will be sent to your room along with our gathered information regarding the Wizarding World."

Syaoran sat in his chair, dumbfounded at these revelations. Go to a school in the West? Stay there for so many years? Regardless of that making him into a good wizard, that would mean separated from his family, Wei and all the Lis for a long time. It would mean staying away from_Sakura_. He could not make a visit as the one he had been thinking of. Once in a few months? He scoffed. They'd kick him out of that school. He was so into his thoughts that he almost did not hear his mother's words.

"Rise, Syaoran. Do the necessary preparations. We expect great things from you, my son. Good Luck," said Yelan.

Syaoran stood numbly, bowed to the rising Council and walked out of the room.

He had a phone call to make.

* * *

**A/N:** Constructive criticism is appreciated.


	3. Chapter 2

**The Golden Strings**

**Chapter Two**

~ _Dragoink_

_**Beta-reader:**_ Michiko-Sakura (Thank you very much!)_  
_

Syaoran sighed as he waited at the airport for his flight. He had said his good-byes to his sisters, cousins and his mother at the house. His sisters were disappointed that they could not accompany him in his shopping and stay in England, as they had to take care of the family's main company's responsibility. However, they had blessed him and had cheered themselves up in order to send their little brother off with a smile. Syaoran had almost grimaced when they had smothered him for one last time, but in spite of himself, his mouth had stretched into a smile.

The last few weeks had been quite hectic for him, to come into terms that he had to leave his family again for a year, only visiting them once in a while in between. His mother had given him all the details necessary to get himself acquainted with the happenings of the Wizarding World in which he had learned regarding the rise and fall of the Dark Lord, Voldemort. In fact, his mother seemed anxious to make sure to spend a lot of time with him before his departure and made him sign some important documents, which will help him in the future, she claimed. There was also a ceremony that made him impossible to speak of the sorcerer race as anything other than the 'Magickers'. When he read up on it, he found that the Wizarding History had seen very rare occurances of Magickers and that Magickers were a race which were slightly different than the wizards: they could do spells of a slightly higher degree than most of the adult wizards when they reach their legal age. Also, even as he searched high and low, he did not find any mention of sorcerers in their books other than a few wizards like Albus Dumbledore, who had been bestowed the _title_ of Grand Sorcerer.

He had read also quite a few books on some basic wizarding magic and felt himself being drawn into their ways of using their simpler magic. It was interesting to say the least, and Syaoran had been seen completely absorbed in some of their books, which had accumulated in the family library due to some of the earlier Lis who had gone to the Wizarding World before him.

His Sight training had gotten better too. After knowing about the practical workings of this ability, he had learnt the theory behind it. He also found out that only his sorcerer magic will be able to call upon the Sight and not his wizarding powers. The amount required usually left him drained after using it about fifteen times a day. Though the first few times were not a problem, by the time he reached the twelfth or thirteenth, he would pass out, exhausted.

Syaoran, whose mind was so filled with his musings, was jerked awake by a man sitting near him, telling him that the flight to London that they had been waiting for had arrived. He thanked the man who had helped him, picked up his hand luggage and walked to the boarding entrance.

Once everything was settled and he had put on his seat-belts during the taking off of the flight, Syaoran replayed the phone conversation that he had had with Sakura on his birthday.

xXx

_It had been fairly late by the time he had returned to his room after the get-together that had been arranged for Syaoran's birthday that once he had returned to his room, he had simply flopped onto the bed. After resting his eyes behind the back of his wrists for a few minutes, he got up from the bed with a groan. He looked to the time and saw that it was 8:00 pm. He sighed as he let his eyes roam around the room with indifference. It was then that he caught sight of two packages that had been waiting for his attention near his trunk and frowned. He then remembered whose gifts they were, grinned and feeling suddenly enthusiastic, carefully tore the wrapping._

_It was a green and pink scarf with two knitted English S's at one edge. His grin seemed to split his face in two as he saw that one of the S was green and the other was pink. His smile softened. His hand lingered on the scarf for a few moments, feeling the softness of the fabric beneath his fingers. He then, rather reluctantly, went to the other package after laying the scarf from Sakura on his lap. His other surprise, however, was very overwhelming for him. For fallen on the floor in front of him were copies of Clow Reed's magical writings. They were written in code, though, but it, being what Syaoran had wanted since he was little, made him giddy like Daidouji gets about clothes._

_Clow Reed's writings, a well-guarded treasure of the Li family, were passed down through the generations. The first time he had set his eyes upon the neatly written book was when he was three. When he had enquired about it, he was told that the book had been written by Clow Reed who had written all the secrets of magic in the book in code. However, even the most learned sorcerers hadn't been able to uncover the complete secrets of the written code. Sure, progress had been made through research but only some portions were understandable. Recent news about this research was the fact that Western magic was somehow involved in the coding system. Yelan knew that her son was interested in decoding the secrets of Clow's magic. So, she gave him the photocopies of the first few chapters of the Book so that he may apply his new knowledge of the Wizarding magic to see if they can be used._

_He arranged the papers neatly and stacked them on his bedside table's drawer. Then, he picked up the scarf that had fallen to the ground and wrapped it around his neck. He then went to his study table and took the pink-coloured phone that Sakura had given him almost four months back, in order to contact him while Eriol was helping her convert her cards into Sakura Cards. He hesitated for a while and then thought that he had to thank her for the gift anyway. He made an international call to Tomoeda, Japan._

_She seemed to be in a drowsy state when she picked the phone up, and Syaoran instantly berated himself for calling her at such a late hour._

"_Moshi moshi? Kinomoto speaking…" He could almost hear her yawn._

"_Sakura? Syaoran here…" he said. "Am I disturbing you?"_

_She seemed sobered up instantly as her next response was very clear. "Syaoran-kun! Happy Birthday!"_

"_Thank you, Sakura. For your greetings and your gift," he replied._

"_Did you like it?" she asked, and Syaoran could almost imagine her hopeful face._

"_Yes, very much. I'll treasure it always, Sakura," he said, his mind's eye conjuring up a happy, blushing Sakura's face._

"_Tomoyo-chan wanted to help me, but I wanted to do it by myself. Otou-san was quite happy that I was doing it by myself, though I went to ask tips from him. Onii-chan was being mean as usual and …"_

_Syaoran heard Sakura rant with a smile. She told him all about how school was and that the elementary graduation exams were coming up in a few months. After telling him all about what was happening in Japan, with a few comments and interjections from Syaoran, she asked him about life at Hong Kong._

_He told her about the Sight training, the martial arts competition in which he came in second place after his older cousin, Heisin Wei. She felt happy at his accomplishments and laughed at the amusing situations he narrated. When he came to the topic which he wanted to talk about he couldn't get out more than "Sakura, I -"_

"_Hoe? What is it, Syaoran?" she asked._

"_Um, I want to tell you something very important…" he hesitated. "And it isn't good news…"_

"_No good news?" her voice was soft. "It's alright, Syaoran. Tell me."_

"_I'm going to go to London, Sakura," he blurted._

_"London? Hoe? Eriol-kun is in London, isn't he? Are you going for a holiday? You could -"_

"_Sakura," he said solemnly and she stopped speaking._

"_I'm going to go to a boarding school, in Scotland. They teach Western Magic there for seven years. Today, when I was asked to show the progress of my Sight to the Elder Council, I saw in my aura, a few golden strands in the vast green. It seems to be the birth of Western Magic in me. So, -"_

"_You have to go to England to this school which teaches you this type of magic… for seven years…" she finished quietly._

_He didn't know what to say. So he restricted himself with a simple, "Hai."_

_Both the ends were silent for quite some time, both knowing that the other was on the phone and both enjoying the silence._

"_Everything's going to be alright," said Sakura, at long last. "Everything has to be, will be alright. If my invincible spell works for me, it will work for you too, Syaoran-kun. It will work for both of us." Her voice was firm, leaving no room for arguments._

_Syaoran smiled, the gentle smile that he reserved for Sakura, surfacing again. "Don't cry, Sakura," he said._

_She gasped. "How – hiccup – how did – hiccup – you know – hiccup - ?"_

"_I just did…" he said. "Maybe you are becoming too predictable?" he teased._

"_Am not!" she quickly refused and her sniffles died as Syaoran chuckled. After few moments, Sakura laughed too._

"_So, we'll still keep in touch, ne? You'll still send me mail? We can talk on the telephone?" she asked and Syaoran was relieved to find it cheerful._

"_I'm not so sure about the telephones. From what I've read regarding Wizarding Cultures, they are very much backward in terms of technology. Imagine, they still use quills to write!" he said, exasperated. "We can still communicate through letters, though," he added._

"_Then letters it is! When does your school start anyway?"_

"_Term starts on September the first. So, I've got to go there a month prior. You know, to get used to the surroundings…"_

"_I'm sure you'll do well, Syaoran-kun!"_

"_Thank you, Sakura. Now, I'll send the first letter from there, okay? We need to familiarize with the method by which we can communicate through letters. Since the Wizarding world is top secret, you can't get a message through. But, I can, from within."_

"_I understand, Syaoran-kun. All the very best, Syaoran-kun! I know you'll be the best wizard ever!"_

_Syaoran blushed at the confidence that Sakura had in him. "Sakura?" he called. "Aisheteru"_

"_Aisheteru, Syaoran-kun. And I'll wait for you. Forever," she said, her voice gentle._

"_Thank you, Ying Fa," he said. "Oh, and Sakura? Don't tell Daidouji-san about the Wizarding world. There are rules that non-magic people are not supposed to know."_

"_Alright, Syaoran-kun. Good night."_

"_Good night."_

xXx

'_Well, at least it wasn't a complete disaster…' _he thought and sighed. He took out one of the Early Wizarding History books, whose cover was disguised to be that of a story book and got immersed in it. In the 13 hrs and 10 minute flight journey, he finished reading two history books and spent the rest of the time sleeping.

* * *

Hiiragizawa Eriol let Mizuki Kaho drive the limousine to the Gatwick airport. Kaho had been staying with him when the two of them had returned to London from Tomoeda. He didn't go to school here in London and preferred to stay in his mansion, reading books that he had not read in his previous life. It was about four weeks earlier that Eriol received news from Li Yelan that his 'cute little descendant' had gained western magical threads in his aura. It was he who suggested Hogwarts to them. The impending war in the Wizarding World due to the fact that Harry Potter was entering it made him realize that the war, if not seen to properly, might reach to the muggle world and finally to the sorcerer world. He thought, that maybe Xiao Lang might be able to do some influence towards good in the upcoming war. That was what had led him to be in the position he was right now, sitting in his car, driving towards the airport.

Only after a good half-an-hour from entering the airport, did he return, with Li Syaoran in tow. The amber-eyed boy spoke nothing, his face stony the whole way.

"My, my, Li-kun," said Eriol, his voice teasing. "If you keep scowling like that, it might become fixed that way forever." His voice was maintained as if he were speaking to a child. "We don't want Sakura-san to see us that way, do we?"

Syaoran's face coloured at Sakura's name, yet he continued to be silent. Eriol sighed. The boy was still as reclusive as ever. The ride to the mansion was silent, once Syaoran greeted Kaho.

The 'Magician's Lair' was almost on the outskirts of the city. It was quite large and was designed in a Victorian style, with ball rooms, huge libraries, a sitting room, several bedrooms, some lounges and game rooms. Syaoran wondered why Eriol had to have such a huge home when there were only two humans and two guardians who were going to stay there; there wasn't even a maid! Eriol said something about people coming in the future which left Syaoran grumbling about 'stupid all-knowing re-incarnations who can read future'. Eriol chuckled at the slight joke, feeling somewhat triumphant that he can get the boy to speak, even if it was only whining.

Leaving Syaoran in his room after the tour, he went to the living room and sat in the red chair facing the fireplace, the fire being the only source of light in the otherwise dark room.

"Is it alright for Sakura-chan to not learn Western Magic? Why only Li-kun, Eriol?" asked Kaho, as she walked up beside the chair, staring at the flames.

"Ah, Sakura-san _will_ gain this magic, only later. She has yet to have complete control of her magic, even though the quantity is more than mine and a little more than what my cute little descendent will possess," replied Eriol, his lips curled in a soft smile.

"You mean -?"

"Yes, even Li Syaoran will have more power than Clow. His will be on par with Sakura-san's power though it might take some time and both of them together would become invincible. This is one future, that I see…"

"One future? The other one is quite bad, is it?"

"Quite…"

"I see… well, we'll do our best to help them get there, right, Eriol-kun?" asked Kaho, smiling at Eriol's visage.

"Yes. We will. Let's see to it that they flourish in their future…" said Eriol, smiling back at Mizuki Kaho.

* * *

Syaoran had a fitful sleep that night. When he woke up, ready for the day, he thought back to where he was. Then he remembered, about the plane ride and then car ride to the mansion.

Yeah, he was in London. And, what was worse? To be in Hiiragizawa's house.

Syaoran got ready and went for breakfast at the dining hall. Knowing that the boy was Clow Reed's reincarnation did not ease his nerves any. He didn't know how to act around someone who was supposed to be his ancestor of great power.

"Good morning, my cute little descendent!" said a sing-song voice behind him.

Syaoran jumped a little and turned around to see Eriol standing there, with a sweet smile. Not knowing how to respond but feeling that he should just punch the guy's face in, Syaoran murmured, "Good morning."

Eriol simply smirked and then started walking towards the dining hall. Halfway through, he looked over his shoulder and said, "Aren't you coming? It's going to get cold if you wait any longer. Besides, I'm your own age. I need to eat something soon, you know…"

Syaoran shook his head and headed down the corridor, behind Eriol. _'Fine'_ he thought _'If he wants me to treat him like a normal ten-year-old boy, then I will.'_ He scowled some and continued to the dining room.

The room was big like all the other rooms in the mansion. The long dining table at the middle of the room had only four chairs arranged around it. He saw Eriol walk up to one end of the table and settle in the large red cushioned chair while he himself took the chair in the middle of the long table to Eriol's right. Mizuki-sensei was settling herself in the chair at the other end of the table while Akizuki-san sat at the chair opposite to him. That day's breakfast was his favourite Dim Sum and he figured that he was not going to ask how in the world Hiiragizawa knew about it. Everyone helped themselves to the dishes and breakfast proceeded in silence.

Finally Akizuki, who couldn't take much more of the silence, stuffed something sweet into Spinel Sun's mouth. This resulted in one thoroughly energized Sun Guardian and a crazy Moon Guardian trying to make the tolerable stuffed animal even more on crack.

Without thinking, Syaoran muttered, "How on earth does Hiiragizawa _live _in the same house as these beings?" He shook his head and continued to eat his breakfast. He chanced to look up at his host who was watching his guardians with a smirk on his face. When Suppi bounded over to his master, Eriol gave him some more sweets causing Syaoran's eyes to widen in disbelief.

"Who am I kidding?" he muttered again as he reached out to the wooden baskets containing his meal. "Hiiragizawa's on crack himself…"

After eating, he excused himself from the table and hurried towards his room. He didn't hear Eriol's laughter and Kaho congratulating him on gaining a friend.

At least, reasoned Eriol, he had gotten Syaoran to insult him and not act so stiff around him all the time.

* * *

Syaoran's first day at Hiiragizawa's mansion was nothing short of entertaining, he wished to say. He had gotten an over-enthusiastic tour from Akizuki around the house and then went for a tour of the neighbourhood by himself, unable to stand Akizuki's glomps and her hyper behaviour. Walking through the streets, he noticed that London was not as crowded as Hong Kong and its markets weren't much different to the normal market places around his home. The difference in the traditions between the two countries however stood out to the young Chinese boy. As he walked enjoying the sun in a residential alley called Privet Drive, he saw that almost all the houses on that road were carbon copies of each other. He thought how boring it would be to live such a monotonous life.

When he stopped in front of one of the houses, he saw a red-faced plump man was bringing some suitcases and putting them into the dickey of his car. A bony woman, who Syaoran assumed to be his wife, came running behind him as she ushered a smaller version of the man into the car. The last person to leave the house didn't seem to be at all related to the three as his messy black hair stood out from the neatly combed tresses of the other three. His glasses were crooked and when Syaoran closely looked, he saw that the boy had kept his glasses from falling apart using some tape. If the boy had only an ounce more of baby fat, Syaoran got the disconcerting feeling that he would be reminded of Hiiragizawa.

The boy saw him staring at the scene and opened his mouth as if to speak, but the large man pushed the boy unceremoniously into the car, got in himself and drove off fast. Syaoran watched the scene bemused. He shrugged and continued his exploring for a few more hours after which he returned to the house.

The first thing Syaoran noticed when he reached the house was that it was quiet. That in itself was something unique as the Hiiragizawa mansion wasn't quiet. At all. With Akizuki and Suppi on sugar high and Hiiragizawa not caring about their behaviour, the only place he ever got a moment of peace was at the library.

Without knowing what to expect, he walked over to the living room to see Ms. Mizuki converse with a lady who had a no-nonsense air about her. Her hair was tied up into a bun and she sat on the chair next to Ms. Mizuki facing the fireplace in a very rigid manner.

"Ah, the person we all wanted to see!" said Eriol from his place beside his red chair, with a smile. "Come in and sit down, Li-kun."

Syaoran walked upto the two and bowed at the new-comer and nodded his head at Eriol and Ms. Mizuki before seating himself.

"This, Li-kun, is Professor McGonagall, the teacher for Transfiguration and the Deputy Head Mistress for Hogwarts, the school you will be attending in a few weeks," introduced Ms. Mizuki.

"Nice to meet you, Professor," said Syaoran as he stood and bowed again.

Professor McGonagall smiled at him and nodded. She spoke, "The reason I am making this visit is to inform you that you will have an escort in order to purchase the things you require for school. Of course, you must know that you cannot buy the things in the list in muggle London." Syaoran nodded.

"Therefore," she continued. "you will have to go to an inn called the Leaky Cauldron. I have given the directions to Ms. Mizuki here and I expect you to be at the inn at nine tomorrow morning. Your escort would have arrived there by then. His name is Hagrid and he would be accompanied by a young man named Harry Potter. Please tell Hagrid that he had been informed by Professor Dumbledore about you. Is that clear?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you for coming all the way to give me instructions," he said. After a few seconds, Syaoran spoke again, "Professor, I have a question. May I - ?" She nodded and he plodded on. "I have this friend who doesn't know about the wizarding world, yet is very close to me. May I tell her about your existence? I assure you that she would not breathe a word about this to anyone…" he trailed off, uncertainly.

"Is this friend of yours trustworthy?" she asked. "Can we have your word that she will not spill this to anyone who doesn't know about it already?"

Syaoran nodded with absolute conviction. To their surprise, Eriol nodded too. "Of course, this friend of ours" he said, looking pointedly at Syaoran, who promptly grew pink in face, much to McGonagall's curiosity, "believes in magic… we are just going to confirm that her beliefs are true."

"Alright, then. But there are some formalities in the ministry that have to be taken care of for this. We don't usually inform friends, restricting such sensitive information to the families of the students," said the professor as she stood. "Ms. Mizuki, I hope that everything goes well. Meet you at school, Mr. Li." She added and then walked towards the fireplace. She took out a stick from her robes, which Syaoran concluded to be her wand, and flicked it. The fire died out leaving only embers of wood. The room had become dark as its only source of light became diminished. None of them said anything about it, however. A few seconds later, shuffle of feet and a shout of 'Hogwarts!' were heard and a dark green light at the fireplace was seen.

A whole minute passed before the fire flickered to life again. Syaoran saw that now Eriol was sitting in his usual place and Ms. Mizuki was in the chair occupied minutes before by the professor.

"Why can't any of you accompany me to this Leaky Cauldron place? Won't you or can't you?" asked Syaoran looking from his former classmate to his former math teacher.

"Li-kun, we haven't the ability of Wizarding magic in us yet. Even if I did, in the future, I have already studied Western magic. It was used in creating the Clow Cards, of course." said Eriol. "Besides, our sorcerers' magic will not let us into this magically protected inn. Did you not notice that your Eastern and Western magic are warring at each other in you? Only because your Eastern magic is so fully trained and is under your control that it does not go out of the safe restrictions to destroy its counterpart. Anyway, this is the reason we cannot enter this inn. Also, since the protection of the inn is very intricate, to protect it from muggles viewing it that we can see the structure of the spells if we view them with our Sight."

"But then, what about the parents of the muggle-borns? Don't they enter the building with their parents for their purchases?" asked Syaoran, curiously.

"Muggles have not a drop of magic in their blood. For us sorcerers, the wards will sense the foreign magic in us and will try to push us out." he answered.

"I see. Alright. You will come with me up to the inn, won't you?" asked Syaoran.

Eriol nodded. "Yes, yes, I will. Now Li-kun, would you like to do some training with me? For your Sight? For your sword?" asked Eriol. "You will need a sparring partner to practice, won't you?"

Syaoran looked at Eriol, looking as though the bespectacled boy was crazy. Then he realized that the boy actually meant what he said. After a few seconds, trying hard not to sound too interested, he looked towards the side and murmured, "Whatever"

Eriol broke into a Cheshire cat grin and said, "Well then, let's go to the training area."

* * *

Syaoran opened the door and entered the dingy looking pub. It wasn't a fashionable place but had a welcoming air to it. Checking his watch, he found out that he was early by an hour. He silently cursed Hiiragizawa under his breath as he contemplated on what to do. He had already eaten his breakfast at the mansion, but he felt quite thirsty.

'_Maybe I didn't drink the water? Maybe I was too angry at Hiiragizawa for waking me up so early that I didn't pay attention to what I ate…' _he mused. _'I should control my anger. Can't have it ruining my health.'_

He walked up to the man behind the counter and asked him, "Excuse me, Mr.-?"

"Tom" he answered. "What can I do for you, young sir?" It reminded him too much of home.

He hastily said, "Can I have some orange juice?"

The bar-tender looked at him oddly but wordlessly nodded and turned around. After a few minutes, the glass of juice stood on the counter.

"Thanks" he said. "How much is it?" he asked as he pulled out his wallet.

"Four knuts, please," he said. Syaoran froze. Knuts? He mentally groaned. He didn't have wizarding currency on him! _'What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do…?' _His guilty face must have been seen on his face that the bar-tender sighed.

"You don't have money?" he asked. Syaoran cringed. It sounded like he was a delinquent.

He cleared his throat as he thought, '_Best to go with the truth'_

"I have yet to get the money from the bank. I should have an escort who would come for me in an hour. When I return with the money, I will surely pay you back." he said, trying to look as honest as possible.

Tom sighed. "Alright. Get me the money when you get back."

He nodded. When he took the glass and looked around, he noticed a stack of newspapers arranged on the rack. He turned to Tom and asked him, "Can I take the papers? Or should I pay for those as well?"

Tom looked up from the goblet he was polishing and said, "No. They're free." Syaoran nodded and went to the stand. He grabbed one paper and walked further into the pub. He spotted a table to be used for one and sat there in order to avoid being disturbed. He opened the paper and idly went over the headlines, trying to get some insight into his new world. His mind, however, kept going back to his slip up with the bartender.

'_God, this entering a whole new world alone is getting to me… I have to calm down and think things through.' _His mind calmed after that and he immersed himself in the paper.

Time seemed to pass like wind that it wasn't long after that the pub had a large man enter with a scrawny looking boy. Syaoran did not pay much attention to the arrival as he continued reading his paper. When he turned the last page of the paper, his hand, by mistake, pushed the empty goblet onto the ground. Syaoran winced at the sound, but this was soon followed by the sound of several other goblets falling. Once he took the goblet from the ground, he looked around to see what had caused many people to drop their goblets as well. He then noticed a large man talking with the bartender along with a dark haired thin boy. After a few more seconds of talk, Syaoran saw Tom peer over the countertop at the boy. Syaoran moved closer to catch what they were talking about.

By the time, he reached within hearing distance, the Leaky Cauldron had suddenly gone completely still and silent. Syaoran looked over his shoulder only to find that more than half of the occupants were openly staring at the boy.

"- Potter... what an honor." Syaoran abruptly turned towards the conversation. _'Potter?'_ His mind racked for information regarding this name which seemed somehow familiar.

Syaoran saw, while not really seeing, as the landlord hurried out from behind the bar, rushed toward Potter and seized his hand, tears in his eyes.

"Welcome back, Mr. Potter, welcome back."

Syaoran saw many people in the pub getting up to get a chance to greet the boy. He grimaced as the boy was swarmed with people as the large man smiled joyfully. He could hear their comments as they had no need to keep it quiet.

"Doris Crockford, Mr. Potter, can't believe I'm meeting you at last."

"So proud, Mr. Potter, I'm just so proud."

"Always wanted to shake your hand - I'm all of a flutter."

"Delighted, Mr. Potter, just can't tell you, Diggle's the name, Dedalus Diggle."

"I've seen you before!" said Potter, as Dedalus Diggle's top hat fell off in his excitement. "You bowed to me once in a shop."

Then his mind clicked. _'That's right! Potter, as in Harry Potter! The one who, supposedly, defeated the dark lord when he was a one-year old! Miraculous, eh?'_

Syaoran rolled his eyes at how much hero-worship was going on right in front of his eyes. They bow to the boy? He may be a famous icon but that, according to Syaoran, was ridiculous.

'_People bow to you too. When they find out that you are The Li Syaoran' _said his conscience.

'_That doesn't mean I have to like it…' _He tried to look at the boy, but couldn't as he was still mobbed by the crowd. He decided to make his way to Tom to return his goblet. The landlord was back behind the bar as he continued wiping his goblets with a large smile on his face, his eyes gazing at the celebrity.

"Mr. Tom" called Syaoran, as he stood beside him. "Mr. Tom?"

Tom was startled by Syaoran's call as his hands suddenly fumbled to keep his grip on the goblet he was wiping. "Ah y-yes? What do you want?" he asked. Syaoran winced at the rudeness but ignored it.

"Who is that large man?" he asked.

"That's Rubeus Hagrid. Gamekeeper of Hogwarts." replied Tom as he continued with his work.

He watched the people who didn't seem to want to leave the boy alone. After a good five minutes, Syaoran looked over from his place to see Hagrid loudly exclaiming that he had to buy a lot of things. Syaoran knew that that was his cue and he started walking towards the giant.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid?" he called. The mentioned man didn't seem to have heard him but Potter apparently did. He turned around to look at Syaoran who was walking towards them. The boy's eyes widened.

"You -?" he asked. Syaoran raised an eyebrow. Then as he looked at the boy, he thought that he seemed familiar.

His eyes widened as well. He opened his mouth to say something but Potter beat him to it.

"You were the one who was spying into my house that morning!" he blurted.

Syaoran winced. The room became deathly silent once again. After a few seconds, a loud _'thunk'_ sounded and Syaoran knew that Tom's opinion about him had dropped drastically. Talk about making first impressions.

"I wasn't spying, you dimwit!", he hissed indignantly. "I was just walking – hey!" He couldn't finish his sentence when he was lifted off the ground by the giant of a man. It took him several minutes to stop himself from kicking the large man in the face and controlling his martial arts instincts.

"Why were ya spyin'?" he asked in a low voice.

"I said I wasn't!" he managed to get out. "I was simply going for a walk! Tell him to let me down, Potter!"

"Uh, Hagrid… he didn't do anything of harm…" said Harry sheepishly.

"Alright… I'm leavin' ya 'cause Harry told me ta…" he growled and put Syaoran down on his own feet. Syaoran coughed and pulled at the corner of his collar.

"Are you alright?" asked Potter, coming to him.

"Tch, watch what you are speaking the next time, Potter." said Syaoran, scowling as he looked away.

"Sorry," mumbled Potter.

"Cummon Harry, we gotta go" said Hagrid.

"Alright…" said Potter as he walked behind Hagrid. Only when Hagrid and Potter opened a door to the back of the pub that Syaoran noticed what was going on and rushed through the door to catch up with them.

"Excuse me, Mr. Hagrid!" called Syaoran.

Hagrid turned around and scowled when he saw him. Syaoran winced slightly but trudged on.

"Sir, I am Li Syaoran, first-year to Hogwarts. I was told that I would have an escort to Diagon Alley and that it would be you, Mr. Hagrid." he informed.

Hagrid thought for a while as he continued scowling and after sometime, his face cleared as if he had remembered something important. He was still casting wary looks at him, however. "Ah yeah. I was told by Professor Dumbledore. Great man, Dumbledore. That firs' year's yeh?" Syaoran nodded. "And don't use the Mister, will ya? Don't worry, Harry," he added in an undertone. "I'll keep an eye on him."

"Alright, Mr. – I mean Hagrid" he said, ignoring the Hagrid's last proclamation and he followed the two to the back of the pub. They entered small, walled courtyard, where there was nothing but a trash can and a few weeds. Hagrid stood in the middle with Potter on one side and Syaoran on the other.

Hagrid grinned at Potter, seemingly ignoring Syaoran.

"Told yeh, didn't I? Told yeh you was famous. Even Professor Quirrell was tremblin' ter meet yeh - mind you, he's usually tremblin'."

"Is he always that nervous?" asked Potter, his voice curious.

"Oh, yeah. Poor bloke. Brilliant mind. He was fine while he was studyin' outta books but then he took a year off ter get some firsthand experience... They say he met vampires in the Black Forest, and there was a nasty bit o' trouble with a hag - never been the same since. Scared of the students, scared of his own subject now, where's me umbrella?"

Syaoran listened with interest and made a note that Potter seemed to not have been in touch with this world until maybe a couple of days He didn't who this Quirrell was, but since they had said that the man was a professor, Syaoran listened to what Hagid had to say.

"Three up... two across" Syaoran heard Hagrid mutter. "Right, stand back, Harry, Li, was it?."

"Yes" said Syaoran.

He tapped the wall three times with the point of his umbrella. The brick he had touched quivered - it wriggled - in the middle, a small hole appeared - it grew wider and wider - a second later they were facing an archway large enough even for Hagrid, an archway onto a cobbled street that twisted and turned out of sight.

"Welcome, boys," said Hagrid, "to Diagon Alley."

He grinned at Potter's amazement and turned around to see Syaoran's expression and frowned a little. Syaoran, who had already seen many lavish magical marketplaces in China, didn't find the Alley very awe-inspiring. His face was quite indifferent. They stepped through the archway. Syaoran saw Potter looked quickly over his shoulder and saw the archway shrink instantly back into solid wall.

Syaoran walked beside Hagrid, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he looked around, taking note of the different shops and the layout of the Alley. When he hears two girls, older than him, giggling over "how that owl looks _so_ cute!", Syaoran had a vision of his sisters, suddenly and shook his head to clear it. He almost ran into Hagrid when the man stopped suddenly proclaiming to have reached, "Gringotts".

The Chinese boy moved around the gamekeeper and saw the wizard's bank. It was a large building, smaller than his house, but quite large and white. The doors were bronze and had goblin watchmen. Syaoran heard Hagrid confirming to Potter that it was goblins which run the bank. The goblin bowed as the trio walked in. Not after a few steps, the group came to a pair of silver doors with words etched upon them:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there._

"Like I said. Yeh'd be mad ter try an' rob it," said Hagrid.

There were goblins in this set of doors as well and as they opened, Syaoran was able to see an enormous marble hall. Many goblins were performing their work in the bank meticulously. There were countless number of doors which led off the hall and Syaoran was not surprised to see goblins there, showing people in and out. Hagrid went to the counter and Potter and Syaoran followed him. Hagrid caught hold of a free goblin and told him the purpose of his visit. The goblin asked for Potter's key and Hagrid started to search for it in his pockets. In the meantime, Syaoran fingered the key to his own vault which he had kept in his jacket's pocket. Unsurprisingly, Hagrid, who was busy searching for Potter's key did not ask him for what he would do for his money. The goblin looked at him with searching eyes and he produced his own key, thinking that it would be the best time to do it.

"I would also like to withdraw some money from my family vault." he said.

The goblin took his tiny golden key. By this time, Hagrid had dug out the key to the Potter Family Vault. The goblin examined both the keys gave a nod. Hagrid took out a letter from one of his many pockets and gave it to the goblin telling him proudly that they had to get the "You-know-what in vault seven hundred and thirteen."

This got Syaoran curious. You-know-what? He thought it might be something of extreme importance if the Head Master had asked the gamekeeper to not even mention the name of the object. Syaoran watched as the goblin read the letter with his hands still in his pockets. His gaze left the goblin, it settled on one at the far corner weighing a large ruby in brass scales. His attention was brought back to the goblin attending them when it called out another goblin named Griphook to accompany them to their respective vaults. Once Hagrid had crammed all the dog biscuits, which he had removed when emptying his pockets, back inside them, the three of them followed Griphook toward one of the doors leading off the hall.

"What's the You-Know-What in vault seven hundred and thirteen?" Potter asked.

"Can't tell yeh that," said Hagrid mysteriously. "Very secret. Hogwarts business. Dumbledore's trusted me. More'n my job's worth ter tell yeh that."

Syaoran walked with them and got into the truck. The four of them tried to get settled as comfortably as they could. But it proved to be quite a job with a man as large as Hagrid as a travelling companion. After the four of them managed to get into comfortable positions, the cart expanded itself.

"Oh, _now _it shows it has magic" grumbled Syaoran as Potter caught his eye and grinned. Syaoran's face was indifferent.

"I'm sorry to have not introduced myself. I'm Harry Potter." said Potter, after the group found themselves easily accommodated.

"Li Syaoran" said Syaoran shaking Potter's hand as the cart started to move.

"I 'aven't 'eard of any family name called 'Shaaron'. You muggle-born?" asked Hagrid, trying to keep his mind away from the speed at which they were travelling on the cart.

"No. I am Chinese. We say our family name first." said Syaoran.

"Oh, so you are Syaoran Li, according to our naming system?" asked Potter.

"Hn," said Syaoran, nodding his head as he tried to look around him at the tunnel. But his stomach started to do flip-flops when he tried that. Hence, he decided to simply keep his head faced forward and hopefully think of nicer things other than carts that ride on tracks.

"So, Syaoran? How do you find London? Is this your first trip here?" asked Potter.

Syaoran, who thought of ignoring the new boy's conversation, snapped at the use of him first name. "Please, don't call me Syaoran, Potter. It's just Li." He said, and found that the concentration he gave the conversation averted his awareness of his ride. He took the opportunity. "And yes, this is my first trip to England. It's different from my homeland."

"Oh, I see. Yesterday evening was the first time I knew I was a wizard. Since when did you know?"

"Last week," replied Syaoran.

"Yeh from a muggle-born family?" asked Hagrid.

"No. I'm just a late bloomer," admitted Syaoran.

The cart ride went on and Syaoran kept his eyes closed most of the way. He brought to his mind, pictures of his mother, Mei Ling, Sakura, the Li house and other things to keep him distracted. After a couple more minutes, the cart came to a stop. Syaoran opened his eyes to see Potter, Hagrid and Griphook leave the truck towards a small door in the wall. Griphook inserted one of the keys and stepped back, just as the door swung open.

"Vault six fifteen," he announced.

Syaoran got out of the truck only to wobble slightly on his feet. He placed his hand on the wall and steadied himself, trying not to slide onto the floor. He took deep breaths and slowly opened his eyes to watch Potter taking some money out of his vault and Hagrid explaining the money system to him.

"_Shoot!"_ thought Syaoran, closing his eyes. _"I don't know the money system too… will he tell me once again?"_

"Are you alright? You look a little green…" asked Potter's voice and Syaoran snapped, having been caught in a vulnerable situation, "I'm fine." He scowled.

Potter smiled halfheartedly at his rude answer and walked with Hagrid and the goblin to the truck. Syaoran reluctantly followed. The cart ride was even more unpleasant the second time around. His already overturned stomach didn't appreciate the abuse he was putting it through. By the time they reached the second vault for the day, Syaoran's stomach was ready to call it quits. The warrior in him refused to be thwarted by a mere cart ride, albeit one moving on its own with no machinery, and helped him with the resilience required.

"Vault four forty four, section seven, Mr. Li," said the goblin and nodded to Syaoran, who nodded in return. This proclamation sent shock to Hagrid and confusion to Potter who looked at the goblin, who in turn looked reverentially at Syaoran, at Syaoran who was walking towards the doors of the Vault and at Hagrid who stood there like a gaping fish.

Syaoran opened the doors of the Vault only to find it empty except for two candle stands on either side of the doorway. He activated the Sight and seeing the intricate threads spun like a web in the doorway, took out his pendant and cut through the middle of the web. The strands grew blue for a second and then fell slack. Syaoran moved the hanging threads and draped it on the two stands. Once the web was out of the pathway, he saw the mountain of gold, silver and bronze, stacked neatly in the room. Syaoran could feel Potter leaving out the breath he was holding and walked into the room, nonchalantly, pulling out his money pouch and filling it with coins of every type.

When Syaoran returned from the vault, his money purse bigger and carrying a book, he heard the goblin answer to something Potter had asked.

"-a special magic endowed by the Head Goblin himself. Shall we go, Mr. Li?"

Hagrid looked flabbergasted at Griphook's politeness that made Syaoran think that goblins weren't that polite normally. Not wanting to be singled out because he was a Li, he hastily nodded and the company of four made their way to Vault Seven Hundred and thirteen.

* * *

"Where are we going next, Hagrid?" asked Potter as Syaoran walked beside him nonchalantly, his hands in his pockets.

"Might as well get yer uniform," said Hagrid, nodding toward Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. "Listen, Harry, Li," he said, nodding towards the two boys. "Would yeh mind if I slipped off fer a pick-me-up in the Leaky Cauldron? I hate them Gringotts carts." He did still look a bit sick, so Harry nodded. However, when Hagrid was about to leave Syaoran called out, no longer able to withstand his own sickness. "Wait, Mr. Hagrid!" Hagrid turned with a questioning glance and narrowed his eyes when he found that it was Li and not Harry who called him.

"Could you-" said Syaoran, but stopped, feeling ashamed at his sickness due to riding in the cart. However, seeing no other alternative, he took a deep breath and tried to talk. However, the action caused a bit of bile to enter his throat and he slapped a hand to his mouth, turning a little green.

"We'll all go with you, Hagrid," said Potter, suddenly. "I want to drink something too."

Hagrid looked a bit confused and then shrugged his massive shoulders and gestured them to follow him. The two boys walked behind the pair and Syaoran felt his gaze going frequently to Potter and then, when they reached the wall which would take them to the pub, he said, albeit in a weak voice, "Thank you."

Potter looked surprised at Syaoran's words and smiled lightly at him. Their drink (after Syaoran paid the bar-tender with his four Knuts for the morning juice) in the Leaky Cauldron passes without any incident, unless they counted the number of people who had come back to shake Potter's hands and Hagrid introducing all those he knew to him. Syaoran sat like a living shadow as no one took notice of him beside the half-giant and the Boy-Who-Lived.

"Now, Harry, Li, would ya two go to robes shop? I hafta go do summat," said Hagrid, once they were back on the cobbled street again.

"Alright," said Li shortly and Harry wondered how much he already knew about the Wizarding World if he was ready enough to go buy things in an entirely different environment. '_Of course,' _he thought_. 'He said it himself, that he was only a late bloomer and that he belonged to a family of wizards. Maybe I can ask him about it?'_

"So, Li," he started, as the two boys walked through the cobble street towards their destination. "You're from China?"

Li grunted and nodded shortly.

"You said that you were only a late bloomer. Your family is full of wizards, then?" persisted Harry.

Harry was surprised to see Li thinking a little before he answered, "No. Not fully."

He filed away this strange reaction and moved on to the next question. "You know a lot about Hogwarts, then?"

"I've read on it a little."

'_Read on it?'_ he wondered. _'But his family has wizards! Wouldn't they tell him about it?'_

"Really? Could you tell me some things about it? I'm afraid I don't know much at all. I'm terribly new."

"Well," said Li, his eyebrows furrowing and his eyes fixed on the ground few feet before him as they walked, "It's a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry and is considered the one of the best in the world. They have four Houses based on their Founders: Salazar Slytherin, Rowena Ravenclaw, Helga Hufflepuff and Godric Gryffindor. The wizard or witch need to have the quality necessary to enter any House. It's bravery, courage for Gryffindor; Intelligence and thirst for Knowledge for Ravenclaw; the loyal and the easy-going go to Hufflepuff and Slytherin takes the cunning and those with a thirst for power. All this was given in the books I had read."

Li looked up as Harry stared at him in wonderment. "Wow, there is so much I have to know, isn't there?"

Li looked at him for a long moment before nodding. He thought that his companion would benefit in knowing something about the world he is going to step into, unawares. He then, paused, thought of how Sakura had changed him and how he wouldn't have given his companion a time of his day, if they had met a year earlier.

"We'll continue later?" he offered.

Harry smiled brightly and soon their conversation was dropped when they reached the doorstep of Madam Malkin's Robes for All Occasions.

* * *

"Well, well, well... how curious... how very curious..."

Syaoran, Potter and Hagrid were at the Ollivander's store to buy the boys' wands. After having their robes stitched, the duo had waited outside the shop for Hagrid for five minutes. After that, Syaoran got a little impatient and started looking around, suggested that they might as well get their parchments and quills from the neighbouring shop, Offulandus. It hadn't taken more than five minutes to buy their necessities in that shop, the two eleven-year olds returned to the gates of Madame Malkin's only to see Hagrid waiting there for them with a large cage having a snowy white owl in it. When they had looked at him questioningly, Hagrid had grinned and wished Harry a happy birthday and had shoved the cage towards him. Syaoran was surprised and Potter had turned beet red. He then thanked the man profusely and had said that it was too much for a birthday present. Hagrid had waved it off saying that owls were pretty useful and that they could bring a pet to Hogwarts if they wanted. Syaoran, for his part, mumbled a Happy Birthday and Potter had smiled at him.

After the initial surprise of the present, Potter asked about when Syaoran was going to buy his pet. Syaoran who had also decided to buy an owl, as it would help in his several long distance correspondences, said that he would go for it after all the other supplies in his list were done.

They had gone to Flourish and Blotts next and Syaoran had watched as Potter was literally dragged away from some of the books in the cases. When his curiosity overwhelmed him, Syaoran had taken a peek at the titles which had gotten Potter interested and made his analysis that Potter was quite mischievous, even if his appearance seems deceptive.

Syaoran, who had been waiting in front of the shop counter with three bags at his feet, had been distracted by Hagrid talking with Potter, not an aisle away, as he gave two bags at first.

When the clerk asked for the third one, he jerked his thumb towards Potter who was walking with Hagrid back towards them, and said, "It's his."

The clerk had simply nodded and color-coded Syaoran's bags brown and Potter's black.

They had later made their way to Apothecary's and to Mayoka Measuring Tools for their potion ingredients and scales, respectively.

And now they were in the wand shop, which was their second to last destination.

After almost ten minutes, in which Potter had tried out nearly all the wands in the shop, he had finally got one which had showered red and gold sparks out of its tip. Mr. Ollivander put Potter's wand back into its box and wrapped it in brown paper, still muttering, "Curious... curious..

"Sorry," said Potter, "but what's curious?"

Mr. Ollivander fixed Potter with his pale stare.

"I remember every wand I've ever sold, Mr. Potter. Every single wand. It so happens that the phoenix whose tail feather is in your wand, gave another feather - just one other. It is very curious indeed that you should be destined for this wand when its brother why, its brother gave you that scar."

Potter looked uncomfortable as Syaoran listened intently.

"Yes, thirteen-and-a-half inches. Yew. Curious indeed how these things happen. The wand chooses the wizard, remember... I think we must expect great things from you, Mr. Potter... After all, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named did great things - terrible, yes, but great."

Syaoran noted that Potter visibly shivered and presumed that it must be too much for him to take in one day, if what he deduced was right. Potter _had_ told him that Hagrid had burst into a holidaying shack last _night_ to deliver the news of his acceptance at the school.

The seven gold galleons were paid to Mr. Ollivander and Harry took a back seat as Syaoran stepped forward.

Mr. Ollivander looked quite surprised. "Li Fiang?"

Syaoran's eyes widened slightly, but he kept himself on check. "No, I'm Li Syaoran, his nephew."

"I see," said Mr. Ollivander and then moved to the back of the shop after saying, "It might be a while. Please be seated."

Syaoran blinked but sat down on the stool beside Potter. It took ten minutes for Mr. Ollivander to return and he entered the shop's counter with several boxes in his hand. He laid them on the table and then touched each cover with the tip of his finger, before he picked one and opened it. He presented the wand to Syaoran who took it and gave a sharp flick.

All the windows in the shop shattered and there was such a loud wailing noise that almost all the occupants of Diagon Alley had put their hands on their ears.

Syaoran suddenly felt slightly tired. The wand in his hand was pulled out by Ollivander and only then did the wailing abruptly stop.

"Good gracious!" exclaimed Ollivander under his breath. He then pulled out his own wand and muttered inaudibly as he waved it about.

Syaoran had the sudden urge to see the magic flow and he activated the Sight. He saw the blue threads that shot out of the end of the old man's wand and followed its progress which made him turn around. He watched as the threads settled over the already existing web of threads on the door and stretched itself like rubber.

"You can see, can't you, boy?" asked Ollivander quietly behind him. "The strings?"

Syaoran turned around and nodded slowly. Suddenly, his eyes moved involuntarily towards one of the boxes placed on the counter. He noticed, from the glass on the floor that there were multiple threads of gold coming from him.

All of them were going to that single box in the far corner.

He walked towards and picked it out. He dusted its cover and opened it.

Inside was a wand, of deep rich brown, almost the colour of his eyes. He took it out and felt warmth so deep, it felt like it rattled his very soul. It was very similar to the warmth he felt when he hugged Sakura, or his mother, or his sisters, or Mei Ling. He felt the absurd tiredness leave him as if it were being sapped from him.

He looked at Mr. Ollivander who did nothing but sigh. "The wizard and the wand have chosen each other. Fourteen inches. Pine and hair of a lone wolf in the Southern parts of China. Good for Transfiguration and Charms."

"Good luck, Li Syaoran," said Ollivander, just as Syaoran and the rest were leaving the shop. Syaoran watched at Mr. Ollivander sharply only to find deep mysteries hidden in his silvery eyes.

Syaoran, after the bout of shopping, felt inexplicably tired when he stepped out of the Leaky Cauldron. He was quite ready to get away and just flop down on his bed in the Magician's Lair, that he completely forgot that Potter lived in almost the same locality as himself. He simply mumbled that he was going to find a taxi and once he did find one, he bid the duo goodbye, thanked Hagrid for his guidance and instructed the driver to lead to Surrey. So drowsy was he, that he even flashed a smirk at Potter before the cab was to take off.

When Syaoran returned to Eriol's house later that evening, he was exhausted beyond belief. He had flopped down on the couch, not caring about etiquette or the fact that he was in his ancestor's home. Even when dinner was served and he was called over, he refused, as politely as he could from his sprawl on the couch and promptly fell asleep. When he woke up, he found that he was in his room and that all his belongings were brought in as well. Ying Zhi hooted from the window-sill and Syaoran after finishing his waking up routine, sat down at the table with pen and several papers.

He had few letters to send.

* * *

Outside, in the train station, after parting with Li at the doors of the Leaky Cauldron, where he assured them that he was to take a taxi to his house, Harry and Hagrid were eating hamburgers that Hagrid had bought for the two of them.

"Everyone thinks I'm special," Harry said, after chewing his bite of the burger. "All those people in the Leaky Cauldron, Professor Quirrell, Mr. Ollivander... but I don't know anything about magic at all. How can they expect great things? I'm famous and I can't even remember what I'm famous for. I don't know what happened when Vol-, sorry - I mean, the night my parents died."

Hagrid leaned across the table. Behind the wild beard and eyebrows he wore a very kind smile.

"Don' you worry, Harry. You'll learn fast enough. Everyone starts at the beginning at Hogwarts, you'll be just fine. just be yerself. I know it's hard. Yeh've been singled out, an' that's always hard. But yeh'll have a great time at Hogwarts - I did - still do, 'smatter of fact."

Hagrid helped Harry on to the train that would take him back to the Dursleys, then handed him an envelope.

"Yer ticket fer Hogwarts, " he said. "First o' September - King's Cross - it's all on yer ticket. Any problems with the Dursleys, send me a letter with yer owl, she'll know where to find me... See yeh soon, Harry."

The train pulled out of the station. Harry wanted to watch Hagrid until he was out of sight; he rose in his seat and pressed his nose against the window, but he blinked and Hagrid had gone.

And as he sat down on the train seat and wondered about all that happened that day with Li, Hagrid and all the others, he pulled out his ticket and stared at the platform number.

He then realized that Li had never been given his own ticket.

* * *

**A/N : **Thank you for the reviews: AMND, Hanzo of the Salamander, zeus360. Hope you all like this chapter. Reviews are loved. Constructive criticism is appreciated.


End file.
